Xocolata
by DarkPotterMalfoy
Summary: Harry té problemes perquè la xocolata es quedi en el pa. Per sort Draco hi és per ajudar-li. Traducció autoritzada per FanofBellaandEdward.


Traducció autoritzada per **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter és propietat de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. i AOL/Estafi Warner Inc. La història pertany a Melissa, jo tradueixo per mer entreteniment.

**Resum:** Harry té problemes perquè la xocolata es quedi en el pa. Per sort Draco està aquí per ajudar-li

* * *

**Els comentaris es respondran mitjançant missatge privat (PM)**

* * *

**Xocolata**

Draco va observar perplex com el seu amant des de feia dos anys tractava d'escampar la crema de xocolata sobre la seva llesca de pa amb mantega. Portava fent-ho des de feia cinc minuts, però la crema no es pegava al pa. Cada vegada que Harry tractava de llevar el ganivet, la crema de xocolata s'aferrava a ell i havia de repetir el procés de difondre la pasta.

Frustrat, Harry va tirar el ganivet sobre el plat i es va creuar de braços amb una ganyota en el seu rostre.

—Abandones?—va preguntar Draco divertit.

Harry va posar mes mala cara.—La xocolata es nega a pegar-se al pa.

Draco va riure entre dents—Només tu, Harry.

Els ulls verds es van estrènyer—Només jo què?

—Vas derrotar al mag fosc més poderós de tots els temps amb un sol encanteri, però una simple llesca de pa amb xocolata és massa perquè ho resolguis.—Draco va somriure.

Harry va esbufegar—I què? No és la meva culpa que la xocolata sigui tossuda!

Draco va mirar el pa en ruïnes; el qual es va recuperar completament amb una gruixuda capa de mantega. La petita quantitat de xocolata només cobria una petita part.

—Tal vegada, si reduïssis la mantega, la xocolata es quedaria en el pa—Draco va suggerir amb alegria en els seus ulls.

—Però m'agrada amb molta mantega. El seu sabor és molt millor—Harry va frunzir el seny davant el tros de pa, desitjant que la xocolata romangués allí, en el pa.

Draco es va quedar mirant la ganyota en el rostre d'Harry i després de tres minuts de solament observar al seu amant mirant amb anhel la xocolata, va sospirar i li va tendir una mà amb impaciència.

Harry ho va mirar confós.

—Dóna'm aquest tros de pa i la maleïda xocolata, ets un addicte a la xocolata—va sospirar

—Hey, no et vas a menjar la xocolata!—Harry va protestar i ho va mirar, mentre cuidava el seu plat

Draco no va poder evitar rodar els ulls. El seu nuvi era addicte a la xocolata realment. Culpava a Lupin per això.

—No, nen, no em vaig a menjar aquestes escombraries ensucrades—Draco va esbufegar—Dóna'm el teu plat i et faré aquest sándwich

Els ulls verds van il·luminar el rostre d'Harry i va somriure. Un plat va ser empès ràpidament a la mà i un ansiós Harry estava esperant al fet que acabés el seu sándwich.

Draco només va tenir l'oportunitat de portar-se el ganivet abans que el plat li anés arrabassat.

Una cella es va aixecar quan amb que ganes es menjava l'entrepà Harry. No va passar molt temps perquè l'hi acabarà i mentre ell estava ocupat llepant-se els dits de xocolata per deixar-los nets, Draco estava ocupat mirant la seva cara i la llengua ràpida, mullada i vermella que s'estenia entre el llarg dels seus dits.

Una gana – però no de menjar – va aparèixer en els ulls grisos que començaven a cremar.

**Harry va mirar amb recel quan va sentir un grunyit escapar de la boca del seu nuvi i un rubor va aparèixer en les pàl·lides galtes en reconèixer el foc apassionat en els ulls grisos de Draco.**

—Euhm, Draco…—va interrompre amb incertesa.

—Harry—Draco va murmurar i es va posar dempeus, aguaitant a Harry com un lleó després de la seva presa.

—Draco…—Harry li va mirar amb recel.

—Hi ha en moltes ocasions en les quals odio quan menges xocolata.—Draco va fer una pausa durant uns segons abans de continuar—Però també hi ha unes altres que estic feliç que ho mengis.

—Oh, Per què?—va preguntar Harry confós. Draco havia expressat el seu disgust pel seu menjar favorit moltes vegades i si podia evitar-ho es negava a donar-li qualsevol tipus de xocolata a Harry.

—Perquè estàs brut. I no pots estar brut, veritat?—Draco va murmurar—Et vaig a netejar.

—Eh?—Va ser tot el que Harry va poder dir abans que fos tret de la cadira de la cuina i portat al dormitori gran.

Més tard, Harry va reflexionar sobre el fet que el consum de xocolata davant de Draco, era perillós per al seu darrere.

**Gracies per llegir i comentar.**


End file.
